Kage Island
by CatCloud Nimbus
Summary: What if the shinobi world is just an island in the future, apart of Japan. Still the same ninja powers with a modern twist. Hope you like a NaruHina fanfic dont own cover image or naruto
1. Chapter 1

Kage Island

Arrival

A ferry arrives in a far off island in Japan. From the ferry a boy with black spiky hair, black eyes with whiskers on his cheeks (looks like menma minus the sharingan) disembark from the ferry. He wears a black t shirt, green vest with hood, jeans and biker shoes. "So this is the island mom is talking about" said the boy himself. The boy left the port to search for the house his mother has given him. He then remembered what really his job on the island is.

°°Flashback°°

"Now remember Naruto you're gonna change your name to Menma Kirameki instead of Naruto Uzumaki. Your parents are Rin Kirameki and Obito Kirameki. And the house you will live in belongs to your ancestors." Said by his guardian he liked to call mother. "But mom how about the person who was the reason my parents died" replied Naruto. "Don't worry we'll find him no matter what" at this statement both of them remembered the night when the nine tailed fox Kyubi attacked the village.

°°Flashback within Flashback°°

It was the night when the wife of the fourth Hokage Kushina Uzumaki was going to give birth to their first born child when it all started. Kushina Uzumaki was taken in a secret hideout that only the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and a few person including the third Hokage Sarutobi and his wife who was the nurse. That night a masked man somehow knows the location of the delivery of Kushina Uzumaki who also turned out to be the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox Kyubi. The Kyubi is one of the most powerful tailed beasts Bijuu. And inorder to maintain the balance in the Kage Island these beasts are sealed into human containers Jinchuuriki. At this information the masked man attacked the elite ANBU force of Konoha which was guarding the location. With that assault Minato guarded his wife and son, but failed since the target of the masked was Kushina herself. The culprit escaped with Kushina but their son is safe in the hands of Minato.

Minato teleported to their home and settled the little Naruto in bed before leaving to find the culprit. He once again teleported and appeared where Kushina was with the culprit and their he saw what the masked man's true intentions were. It was to extract the Kyubi from Kushina since the seal that's keeping the Kyubi in check was weakened due to the childbirth process. "KUSHINA!" Minato then attacked the masked man but to his dismay the process of extracting the Kyubi was already finished and that he was too late. The Kyubi roared at his freedom or so he thought. At the release of the Kyubi the masked man took control of the great beast by using his Sharingan. Then the Kyubi rampaged through the village. At this Minato first tended his wife and teleported her to their house and settled her to bed beside Naruto. "Stay with Naruto" Minato said."Minato thank you" replied Kushina "I'll be back in a flash" with that Minato whore his white coat with flames and the characters for the fourth Hokage written. "Take care" Kushina weakly said. At this Minato then teleported again to find the masked man which he did. Since teleported in one of the towers he saw how much damaged the Kyubi has created and also ha saw that the masked man was on top of the Kyubi and seemed to be in control of the beast. He then teleported and summoned one of the great toads Gamabunta and landed on top of Kyubi. This then started the battle of Minato and the Kyubi which turned in favour of the Kyubi as for the masked man he just escaped and watch from afar how the battle was faring. At this situation the Kyubi sensing the chakra of Kushina Uzumaki destroyed the house where she was luckily Kushina and Naruto escaped. Then Kushina using her chakra trapped the Kyubi and chains pour out of her body and chained the Kyubi. Seeing an opportunity Minato then summoned an altar. "Why Minato what are you planning?" asks Kushina weakly since her body is already at a weakened state due to the extraction of the Kyubi. "I will have to seal the Kyubi in our son" replied Minato. "But why? Why did he have to burden all this miseries just for the balance of the island?" Kushina asks "Sadly yes." With Minato started the necessary hand signs for the seals when Kyubi realizes this and tried to attack the baby Naruto but failed because Minato and Kushina uses their body as human shields thus receiving a fatal wound. This resulted to their death with Rin Nohara watching. But it's not only Rin who is watching but also the third Hokage Sarutobi. At this Rin revealed herself to the Hokage. "I-It's impossible yo-you're alive Rin Nohara." Said the Hokage. "I understand if your shocked up to now I still also cannot believe that Im alive" replied Rin to the Hokage. "Master Hokage can you do me a favour?" asks Rin to the Hokage."What is it?"

"I want to take care of the fourth Hokage's son"

"And where do you plan on raising him?"

"Outside the island"

"Why outside the island?"

"Remember the masked man he might return and the fourth's son will be in danger"

"I see well, you can take him and raise him but be sure he knows who he is"

"Yes, Master Hokage"

°° End Flashback within Flashback°°

"You know what to do don't let them know who you really are. I'm not even sure if the third is still alive so be cautious." Said his mother who turns out to be Rin. "I know that" replied Naruto while preparing his stuf.

°° End Flashback°°

He roamed the island town to have a few sightseeing and to memorize the place. He is now on the part of the Island called Konoha village one of the five small towns on the Island. He reached the part of the village where there is only a few people living and mostly old ones. These old people kept giving him harsh glances then whispering something to someone near them. Unluckily for them Menma has an unusual sense af hearing, he hears like a fox. Some of the ones he heard were, "Who let an outsider in the island?", "Who is that brat what is he doing here?" or "He is not suppose to be in the island." These were the things that he heard. "Men I wonder this folks sure hates outsider, but I can't blame them" he said to himself. He then found the house he was looking for it looks like an old apartment building luckily for himself only a few people are living in the building. He then went to look for the room where he was supposed to live. After settling down his things and securing the apartment, he went out again to find the said only school in the island. 'As far as I remember mom said their supposed to be five schools here now it's only one I wonder what makes them join forces.' He thought to himself.


	2. Kage Academy

Kage Academy

Menma found the only school on the island it's located near a cliff shoreline. It's composed of five large buildings and a few small ones but all in all it's huge. "So this is it. Well I guess I'll inquire then" Menma said to himself. He approaches the school which was named Kage Academy. As he entered the academy he noticed that even in summer vacation they are still having classes. He asks a few personnel and asks where he can find the principal of the academy. They answered on the Kage building which was a small but elegant looking building at the center of the academy. He entered the building without hesitation but suddenly block by what look like security guards."Hey what's your business here" gruffly asks one of the guards. "I would like to talk to one of the principals" Menma replied since one of the school personnel said that the academy has five principals. "Do you have an appointment with them?" the guard ask gruffly to Menma. "Well I want to ask for permission to transfer to this academy since it's the only one on the island. If appointment is needed then I'll I just make one then come back next time." He answered to the guard. The guard then told Menma to wait because he's gonna ask his superiors regarding his request. After a few moments the guard returned telling him that he is allowed to talk to the principals. He then proceeds to enter the building which for a school building was heavily guarded. He entered the main office of the building which was then divided into five smaller offices. The only odd thing about these offices is that instead of names of people they were labelled as Ho-Kage, Kaze-Kage, Mizu-Kage, Rai-Kage, and Tsuchi-Kage. This name plates were not new to him since he was already oriented by his mother regarding the weirdness of the island. And as instructed by her mother he proceeded to the office labelled Ho-Kage. He entered the office there he noticed a relatively beautiful lady was seating in a chair doing some office works which looks like a tower. "May I ask want you want in our academy?"Asks the lady. "Well I was wondering if I can transfer here since it's the only school on the island I'm also new on the island." Answered Menma to the lady. "Well I'm Tsunade Senju the Ho-Kage I'm the principal of Konoha Academy the building painted with forest green. If you are inquiring in the academy I need to check your papers." Menma then produce the needed papers. He then waited for a few minutes he knew being an outsider in this island is very suspicious especially if you're trying to stay for a longer period of time. Tsunade then noticed at the weird first names of his parents. 'Rin and Obito sounds familiar' she then also noticed the address on where he was going to live. This gave Tsunade suspicions about the boy. After checking his papers she decided to let him enrol in the academy for further observations. She then signed some of the applications needed and let him fill them. "Since you're staying at Konoha village you'll be having your classes in the Leaf Building that's the one painted in forest green." Tsunade said to Menma. Menma then bowed to Tsunade and left the office after receiving his schedule and the date when he is going to start. 'I guess things will be interesting from now on.' He said to himself while smiling.


End file.
